


Sugar

by coreopsis



Category: Bandom, My Chemical Romance
Genre: M/M, PWP, schmoopy porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-02-19
Updated: 2010-02-19
Packaged: 2017-10-07 09:10:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 898
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/63610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coreopsis/pseuds/coreopsis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>porn inspired by a set of pictures of an interview that Mikey and Bob did where there were cookies and powdered sugar got all over the place.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar

Bob tries to hand a cookie to Mikey, but he just waves it away and takes another sip of his coffee. The interviewer still hasn't got his shit together so they're just waiting. Waiting, waiting, always fucking waiting.

"Come on, Mikey, they're good," Bob says in the sweetly cajoling voice mothers use to get their toddlers to eat vegetables. Mikey snorts and rolls his eyes, checks his messages again. When he sets his phone down to take a sip of coffee, he glances at Bob who holds the cookie up to Mikey's lips. "Please? For me?"

"Shut up," Mikey says, but he opens his mouth and takes a bite. The cookie is okay, too sweet for his taste, but just to make Bob smile, he nibbles off another little bit. "That's all I want."

"Bet it's not," Bob says and there is nothing sweet about him now. He lights a cigarette, even though he's probably not supposed to smoke in here and Mikey tilts his head over and whispers "no".

"Later," Bob says around the filter between his lips, calm and matter-of-fact as if they were discussing the weather, "Later, I will lick that powdered sugar off you."

Mikey is grinning when the interviewer comes back into the room and nobody mentions the half-eaten cookie, not even when it mysteriously makes its way into Mikey's pocket at the end of the interview.

***

In the car on the way back to the hotel, Bob lifts Mikey's arm and stares at his sleeve. "You got sugar all over you."

"Not everywhere," Mikey says, his eyes on the back of the driver's head.

"We'll see," Bob says, and it is such a promise that Mikey shivers a little.

***

Bob laughs when he finds the cookie in Mikey's pocket, but Mikey just shrugs, "In case we run out."

Bob shakes his head and continues undressing Mikey. Mikey spreads his arms out and tips his head back and shudders hard when Bob's mouth clamps onto his throat. There won't be a bruise, but it's a near thing and Mikey admires Bob's restraint. When he says as much Bob just says, "You're so fuckin' sweet."

And then his tongue dips into the hollow between Mikey's collar bones, and his hands press Mikey down onto the bed, the hotel bedspread cool against his naked back. Bob's mouth is hot, scalding across Mikey's chest and his teeth follow, light, light, never hurting, until they sink into the slight curve of a rib, the flat plane of his stomach, a hard little nipple, and then it hurts but good, so fucking good. Mikey shakes and whispers Bob's name, feels the curve of Bob's lips as he smiles against his hip bone.

Bob drags the flat of his tongue down Mikey's hip and dips the tip of it into Mikey's navel. He rubs his bearded cheek against Mikey's belly just firm enough that it doesn't tickle, but Mikey laughs a little breathlessly anyway. He arches his hips, hinting, demanding, damn near begging.

Bob presses Mikey's thigh down with his chest and licks the very tip of his cock so delicately that Mikey can barely feel it. "Mikey, Mikey, so sweet, I wanna do this all night long," Bob murmurs and Mikey can barely hear it but he feels it like a shout, a scream up his nervous system that explodes in his brain and sets off fireworks that spell out 'love' in the darkness behind his eyelids.

He opens his eyes so he can see--the dark gold of Bob's hair spread across his skin, the flash of kiss-reddened lips as he opens them up and swallows Mikey down. Down and down and Mikey's sinking and falling, and Bob's hands are _everywhere_, rough and tender and knowing and it's good, so fucking good, and he's lost in Bob's mouth and his hands, and...

"Bob," Mikey gasps and Bob's chest is heaving against his legs as he tries to catch his breath around Mikey's cock down his throat and Mikey is fucking amazed, every day that he knows Bob, he's amazed that Bob actually wants him. He never says it out loud because Bob would smack him on the back of the head and tell him not to be stupid, but he thinks it anyway. His orgasm builds and builds and he tries to hold back, but it's Bob and Bob's _mouth_ and Bob's fingers digging into his thigh. He's helpless and lost and coming flying coming apart. And when he settles back down to Earth, he says, "I love you." He doesn't whisper it in the dark or murmur it against Bob's neck, the sound lost in his damp skin and silky hair.

No, he doesn't do that because Mikey is fucking brave. He says it where he knows Bob can hear it, and fuck anybody who has a problem with that, including Bob. Bob himself taught Mikey that and he deserves the reward.

Bob gasps and crawls up the bed and kisses Mikey. Soft and sweet at first and then when Mikey's hands slide down his back and clamp onto his ass, he devours Mikey's mouth, licking and biting and groaning, "Fuck" and "Mikey fuckin' Way" and "love you _so_ much" and then he pulls back and looks Mikey in the eye.

"I'm not even close to being done yet."

Mikey shudders and says, "Good."

The end.

**Author's Note:**

> for Terri since it was inspired by our conversation about the pictures.


End file.
